zsffandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Farnham
Notes Half Japanese Sakura was born the middle child of three in Huntsville Alabama of a father who was a US Military doctor, and a Japanese mother who was an astrophysicist. They settled in Huntsvilled for her mother's (Kimiko Tanaka Farnham) carreer with NASA. Her father Hugh Farnham was a general practicioner who did family practice. She grew up in a competitive environment and excelled, eventually going to Engineering school at University of Alabama: Huntsville and graduating near the top of her class. While in college she was a member of the school's pistol team, taking a step further a hobby her father had introduced her to when she was12, something he considered healthy as a native son of Alabama. During her college years she got a job with Alabama Power as a Co-op, which lead to her getting a job with TVA upon graduation as a power engineer. Until the zombies that was what she did, the engineer for a field team and working closely with generation and transmission power systems around the TVA footprint. When the zombies came, the US government did manage to hold together, and as a govenment worker she was eventually called up when the conclave that she settled into in Huntsville was properly reconnected with the government. After all, with power and science still going in Rocket City, it was one of the easy dots for them to reconnect. As a government employee, and member of the Army Corps of Engineers she was mobilized and uniformed to help bring other survivors the benefits of modern technology again. She ended up in the company of Tanya Jackson and travelling with her to the next group of survivors due for some government help. As a GS-11 she is trusted to make command decisions, and has been issued a secure radio to contact her superiors. Pending Points *'Minor:' 0 *'Moderate:' 0 *'Major:' 0 Condition *'Verified:' __/__/2012 **'Wounds': N/A (Characters lack wounds at the beginning) **'Hours:' 0/24 **'Stamina:' __/__ ***Regen: __/Day **'Mana:' __/__ ***Regen: __/Day Skills (Add and remove sections and slots for skills as they are earned.) Attributes (90) *'Endurance(++):' P:A: +10 *'Agility(+):' P:A: +20 *'Perception(++):' M:PA: +10 *'Strength(+):' P:A : +3 (2/4) *'Willpower(++):' S:MA +1 *'Learning(*):' M:A : +10 **'Training(++):' M:P +9 (5/7) **'Teaching(++):' M +10 **'Reading(+):' M +10 *'Charisma(*):' S:MA: +1 *'Precision(+):' M:AP: +1 *'Athletics(+):' P:A: +5 Combat (55) *'Armor Training(+):' P:MT: +5 *'Firearms (*): '+10 **'Pistols(+):' T:MP +30 ***'Range Pistols(=):' T:MP+10 Unarmed (5) *'Jeet Kune Do(+):' P:M +5 Leadership *'Skill Name:' +__ Constructive (70) *'Barricades(+):' +10 *'Deconstruction(++):' +10 *'Construction(++)' T:M +20 **'Electrical(+) ' T:M +30 Knowledge (70) *'Culture(=): M : Japan: '+10 *'Science' **'Mathematics(++):' M +10 **'Technology(++):' M +25 ***'Engineering(++):' M +25 Recreational (1) *'Dance(+):' P:MS +1 Survival (20) *'Stealth(+):' M:P +15 *'Looting (++): 'M:P +5 Uniques *'Skill Name:' +__ Affinities Perks Construction/Electrical +30 *'Ms. Fix-It:' Grants a (Skill/3) bonus to Carpentry, General Repair, Improvised Crafting, or Jury-Rigging checks when working on anything electrical. Pistols +30 *'Fast Clearing:' Jams and malfunctions simply become dud missfires due to Sakura's sharp mechanical Acumen, not even slowing down her rate of fire (but of course that roll is a 'miss') Flaws Items Equipment *'Head:' *'Body:' *'Arms:' *'Feet:' *'Pack:' *'Belt:' *'Othr:' *'Othr:' *'Acc1:' *'Acc2:' Weapons *'K100(=):' 65/2/+0 **''Ammo:'' 17/17 **''Cartridges:'' 2/2 ***''Attachment:'' ***''Special''' Armor *'Camouflage Jacket(=):' +10 Defense, -5 Mobility **Attachment: (If any) **Special: +10 Stealth in a Forest Environment Consumables *'9mm P', JHP: (standard) (x100) (Two boxes) Tools *'Electrician's Kit (=)' (Pliers, cutters, ect) Quick Rolls Combat *Stealth +25 *Initiative +20 *Dodge +30 *Pistol +50 Magic Tools * Other *Cooking *Perception *Physical Resist History Extras (Optional) *One set of "Uniforms" and two sets of civs, LC Medium backpack, extra undergarments *One Milspec AN/PRC-148 radio, set to communicate with her chain of command. *One hygene kit, including a bar of soap, washcloth, shampoo, razor, shaving cream, lotion, and feminine needs. Roomz Items Achievements *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes GM Approval *Gm 1 Approval: Blade (4/16/13) *Gm 2 Approvial: TrueWolves(2013/4/16)